


All Came From Your Name-Potterlock AU

by Joyholmes29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock Roulette, Multi, Other, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyholmes29/pseuds/Joyholmes29
Summary: Sherlock Holmes believed that sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side, but he realized he was wrong after he met John Watson.Love never fail, it's just all came from your nameFollow me on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/254965828?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create_story_details&wp_uname=Joyholmes29&wp_originator=P8jJFGrINFHKU5BTLdrGAf0oFYqqOzh7l1CaPRUYb99sYsDUymVjg6eTGX%2BCzcZmD9wGQ0ABMDVE4Uwvj%2F9fo9aYw8WHcaHNQI0e3v05HlCGeGOmd745ZgOly3mOQyGk
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	1. The First Time I Met Him

Sherlock Holmes was one of the first-years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His family was literally suspicious about the sorting hat's decision of letting Sherlock be in Ravenclaw because his brother Mycroft and sister Euros both graduated from Slytherin. However, Sherlock himself seemed didn't care about which house he would be in. Not like all the other people, he could explore the deeper sides of the others by observing them, since he was five.

It was common for his parents to get phone calls from the teachers and said Sherlock got into trouble again, by doing "deductions". He knew that his classmates always called him "a freak". However, he believed that sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side, but he realized he was wrong after he met John Watson.

On the first day of September, our story starts, Sherlock met John on the Hogwarts express on his first day attending Hogwarts.

Sherlock walked into the platform nine and three-quarters calmly, as Mycroft and Euros always did in the past seven years. 

The station was filled with parents, students, and pets in cages, all waiting to board the Hogwarts Express and start another school year. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd; the owls nipped at the lock in the cage, hoping to stretch their wings and fly around in the station.

As he passed the scarlet steam engine, he saw some kids almost crying while waving their hands and saying goodbye to their parents. They looked terrified about going to school without their parents.

The first-years were always the most nervous group every year, Sherlock thought as he heard the kids crying loudly.

"Boring!" Sherlock moaned and leaned his trolley forward to the train. He didn't understand the point for most of the people being sentiment all the time. 

"Take care of yourself, brother mine!" When he was loading his packages onto the train, he could still hear Mycroft's annoying voice echoing behind him.

"Excuse me...excuse me." Sherlock was bumped by the children running on the train. The train was about to leave the station, but all he wanted was to find a quiet compartment and read. However, he stopped when he finally reached the last compartment, because there was already a person sitting in there. A blond boy was wearing a big robe and holding a little teddy bear in his arms, set by the window and waving to his family who was on the platform.

"H-Hullo...” the small blond boy stuttered as he had noticed the strange boy who was standing outside the compartment and looking at him grimly. Sherlock simply stared at him, and blinked confusingly, seemed unsure of how to handle this kind of situation. The boy looking quite nervous, but then continued and smiled, “My name’s John. John Watson. Are you... looking for a place to sit?” John noticed that he was tall, probably towers over kids his age. The black silk robe made his skin look paler than it was, and the grey-blue eyes were flashing under the dark fluffy curly hair.

Sherlock stared at the boy's twinkling brown eyes and slid the glass door eventually. Then he sat next to him and sighed, "Sherlock Holmes."

After Sherlock sat down beside John, he started to introduce himself enthusiastically. Curious, full of integrity, and a willful young boy with shining eyes glowing like the setting sun, and a dream of being a soldier, Sherlock thought. He initially decided to find a quiet carriage to continue reading the book about Hogwarts's history, but now, he suddenly felt it would be nice to sit beside the blond boy.

Three hours after the train left, right after John fell asleep, Sherlock finally got a chance to open his book.

However, he suddenly felt something leaning on his right shoulder. "Wait...John, John?" Sherlock asked hastily. The jolt of the train reclined John's head onto Sherlock's shoulder. 

There were still three hours long before the train arrived at Hogwarts station; he can't sleep like this for all-time! His neck will certainly go numb! Sherlock shouted in his mind. He now felt regretted that he had chosen to sit beside John instead of opposite him. There was a minute that he hesitated to wake him up, but when he saw John’s blond head lying quietly on his shoulder again, he gave up.

Well, it wouldn't be harmful to him unless it wouldn't be like Mycroft ordering him to obey his parent's demands of cleaning his room. Otherwise, John looks really tired, he only slept four hours last night due to the anxiety and excitement about going to school alone, Sherlock thought. 

Unfortunately, he observed from the corner of his eyes that some girls were whispering outside their compartment. 

They seemed to be misunderstanding his relationship with John Watson. Sherlock felt he must be blushed right now. He never had any friends before, except Redbeard, but now they thought he had a boyfriend!

The only thing he could do now is to focus on reading, therefore to avoid eye contact with other students’ weird gaze while they passed their compartment.

Five minutes before the train arrived at Hogwarts station, John woke up dazedly.

Sherlock took off the scarf that he wore on John since the air conditioner was cold after the night came. John stared at Sherlock blankly and squeezed his stiff neck, then asking confusingly, "Umm...I'm sorry, where are we right now?" He seems didn't know that he slept all the way leaning on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Five minutes arrive at Hogsmeade." Sherlock looked at the scattered lights outside the window and said indifferently.

Did I do anything that made him angry? John asked himself in his mind again, and again, he felt a sense of guilt. Sherlock observed him from the reflection of the window, he tied his blue scarf and sigh, "We'd better start to pack our luggage, John. I don't want to be the last one."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. When Sherlock and John got out of the train, the tiny, dark platform was already quickly packed with people. John shivered in the cold night air and followed Sherlock walking through the crowd. He felt lucky that Sherlock was tall and easy to find in the stream of students. Then a booming voice with a lamp bobbing over the heads of students came toward them, “Firs’- years! Firs’- years over here! C’mon, don’t be shy!” Hagrid’s big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. 

All the first-years followed Hagrid cautiously down to a steep, narrow path, there was no light except the lamp bobbing head with Hagrid, John thought there must be covered by thick trees down to the end.

To his surprise, there was a great black lake waiting for them at the end of the narrow trail. Hagrid waved his hand to them and started to manage the fleets of little boats, then Sherlock and John were followed into their boat by another two girls. The boats were gliding across the black lake, and the smooth lake shone under the moonlight. Everyone was silent, staring up at the outline of the dark towers castle became closer.

When Hagrid led them up to the gigantic castle gate, there was a tall, grey-haired witch in green robes standing there and looking at them sternly.

“As usual, Professor McGonagall, the firs’- years,” Hagrid smiled.

“Thank you Hagrid, I will take them to the Great Hall.” 

She pulled the gate wider and turned back to them. The entrance hall was lit with the flaming torches, and the gothic exquisite hollow ceiling was too high to achieve. John stood in the crowd and was stunned as all the other students. They didn’t know what was waiting for them in the upcoming extraordinary year.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall with a high-pitch echo in the hall.


	2. The Blue Fluorescent Arrows

Sherlock sat stiffly on the chair as he heard the sorting hat yell “Ah! Another Holmes! Umm…let me see, extremely smart, have a gift for deduction, but also different from your brother and sister.” 

“Without any doubt, Ravenclaw!” Sorting hat shouted.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and curled his lips, looking like he was a bit surprised by the result too. 

John could barely breath when he heard professor Dumbledore call his name on the stage. He looked back at Sherlock then stepped up the stairs carefully. Sherlock didn’t quite understand John’s excessive nervousness, after all, he knew John must be in Gryffindor since he met him on the train.

“Gryffindor!”John finally relieved, he leaped to his seat and grinned delightedly among the other Gryffindors. He smiled at Sherlock when he noticed Sherlock’s gaze from across the two rows of tables.

It’s a bit of a pity that we all don’t stay in one house, John thought.

“Who are you looking at, John?”The Gryffindor girl who sat beside John asked.

“Umm…nothing. It’s just…” John remembered her name was Sally...Donovan.

“I think I’d better tell you, John; Sherlock isn’t a good choice to be a friend. My brother knew Sherlock’s sister Eurus, and you know what? She is totally crazy. ”Sally said.

John frowned and tried to say something against her, but she interrupted him quickly.

“My brother said Sherlock is a freak, he met him at a school before. But I think he is better described as a psychopath.” Sally snorted. 

“No, he is not.” John shook his head and continued, “Sherlock is definitely not a freak! He is just kind of dispassionate and cold sometimes.” John had heard some rumours about the Holmes family before he went to Hogwarts, but he decided to believe the real Sherlock he had met on the train.

After Dumbledore dismissed the students, John followed the other students and left the Great Hall hastily; he looked around the crowd and attempted to find Sherlock. 

When John stood in front of the arch of the Great Hall, he could only see the students from Gryffindor and Slytherin still wandering in the corridor. 

“Why did they leave the Great Hall so quickly! ”John groaned. 

There should be at least a ‘Goodbye, see you tomorrow’; or a ‘Bye, it was nice to meet you’ , right? Friends usually do that. “Wait, we are friends, right? I was the first person he met on the first day of school! John muttered and felt a bit disappointed. 

“Hurry up! Guys!” He heard the urging shouts from the perfects behind him on the staircase. 

“Coming!” With the messy footsteps and the hustling noise from the first-year students, John entered the common room where he would live for the next seven years. It was hidden in the portrait of Fat Lady; after they said the password 221B, the portrait swung up and revealed a hole that leading to the common room. 

The common room was filled with the house colors of red and gold, which made John feel relaxed. The walls were all stone made, which seemed obvious centuries ago. Near the red velvet armchairs were the fire roaring in the fireplace. The dormitories were separated from each year by staircases located in different directions. John and other first-years looked surprised, they didn’t go up to the dorms until some elder students reminded them. There were five four-poster beds, hung with red curtains, waiting for them in the dormitory. The boys who slept beside him were Greg Lestrade and Mike Stamford. They had a small but cheerful conversation about the upcoming classes. Percy Weasley just sat on his bed and read a book quietly in the beginning, but he joined the conversation eventually. However, the bed opposite to John was empty since they entered the room.

“Seems like we only have four people in this room then.” Greg shrugged.

“Maybe there was something wrong while the professors managing the number of students this year.” Mike sat on his bed and said uncertainty. 

Right after Mike finished the sentence, a burly boy carried a thin package sprinted into their dorms.

“Oh, sorry, I guess I am a bit late. But anyways… I’m Oliver Wood.” He gasped and scratched his head in a slight embarrassment. They introduced themselves quickly, but John couldn’t move his eyes from the package he was trying to hide in his back.

“Wait, is that… a broomstick?” John frowned and tried to find the best word to describe the outline of the thin package. 

“Um, yeah…it’s hard to explain.” Oliver scratched his head again and decided to put it under his bed.

“We are not allowed to bring broomsticks in the first year, oh, I can’t believe you have just broken that rule!” Percy put his books back into the drawers and said in a small voice therefore they won’t arouse other students’ attention. 

“Wicked, could we take a look at it?” Greg asked hopefully. 

“Ok… but promise don’t tell anyone else.” Oliver sighed.

As he eventually ripped open the package, they almost fluttered to him and waited enthusiastically. Although the boys all knew it broke the school rule, they still couldn’t hide their love of quidditch. 

“A Nimbus Two Thousand!” John exclaimed astonishingly.

“Good for you man!” Greg said, looked incredibly at him.

Their conversation ended when the curfew was about to start. John changed immediately into his pajamas. He looked out the window silently, the Black Lake shone black under the stars. He had no idea why, the dark flashing lake reminded him of Sherlock; probably because it had the same color as Sherlock’s curly hairs. He wondered if Sherlock had met new friends in his dormitory. 

He doesn’t seem will make friends like ordinary people, but maybe he shouldn’t be considered as an ordinary person, John thought.

All the things John saw on his first day at Hogwarts were surprising but not shocking until he saw an arrow with blue fluorescent texture appear on the stone brick wall under the moonlight. He looked around cautiously to check if anyone else was still awaked. Fortunately, all the others seemed already felt asleep; he then held his teddy bear and walked out of the bed quietly. Then, he raised his hand and tried to cover the moonlight, but it didn’t seem to affect the dazzling blue light at all. 

“This is weird,” John murmured.

He gently stroked the shining part of the wall, and some blue phosphor smudged his fingers, but he couldn’t find any clues for that it was too difficult for a student to identify the types of magic phosphor who had only attended Hogwarts for one day! 

Interestingly, as he felt his legs went numb and stood up, there was another arrow gradually appearing on the wall beside the door. 

John had a strong feeling that these strange arrows must have some sort of connection with Sherlock for some reason he couldn’t explain, which led him to open the door quietly and follow the light.


	3. The Light Took Me Out of the Darkness

Hi! Finally finished all my exams and have time to update new chapters! I conceived the content of this chapter for about two weeks since I had finished chapter three :)

There were lots of stories that came into my mind every night before I fell asleep, really enjoying telling stories lol. This time I tried many new methods like details depicted for the environment, expressions to make it look more interesting.

Hope it could create the mental pictures of what I saw in my mind!  
———

After John passed the portrait of the Fat Lady, all he could see were the tiny blue arrows lit one after another shining on the dark brick stone wall, and the portraits were eerily illuminated by a faint light. John remembered that Percy had said there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts. Now, he discovered for himself how difficult it was to find the right way through these sweeping and narrow marble staircases on the first day of school.

The light was somehow so faint that it made him almost step into the air and fall down the stairs. 

“Ouch!” John held onto the wall and covered his mouth hastily. However, it was too late, his clumsy footsteps and irregular nervous breathing were particularly harsh in the silent darkness, and had already woken up the people who slept in the portraits. He could hear them complain and whisper as he passed. Now, he only hoped that Filch wouldn’t find him there before he could get to the corridor.

It wasn’t easy to reach the third-floor corridor with the thin light coming from the arrows. They flitted along the corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn, John expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris; the arrows and his little teddy bear seemed to become the only thing that he could rely on. John wasn’t quite sure where the arrows would eventually lead him, and he was too unfamiliar with the castle to guess. A strong feeling came to his mind suddenly that he could definitely get lost in the first week. 

Near the end of the third-floor corridor, a weird thing happened. The arrows didn’t appear on the stone wall again. John scratched his head anxiously and looked around to find the next arrow, and then a peculiar thing caught his attention on the ceiling. When he looked up, his eyes widened in disbelief. He opened his mouth trying to come up with a sentence. To his surprise, this time the arrow appeared on the gothic-style hollow ceiling and pointed the way he had just come.

John stared at the blue fluorescent arrows and vaguely wondered if the things that just happened started from the very first arrow in his dormitory was just a dream, or it was sleepwalking.

“Oh, God... Why should I follow these ridiculous sparkling little lights?” John rolled his eyes and groaned desperately. The sound of water droplets along the silent castle was the only voice that answered. 

Now, he had lost track completely of how to find his way back to the Gryffindor common room. A first-year who was in striped pajamas wandering around the castle at midnights was sure to be dead, or worse, expelled on the first day of school once Filch caught him.

As John kept muttering to force himself to stop himself from imagining that gruesome fate, a succession of footsteps came from the second-floor staircases, startling him. He decided to go back, but suddenly, the ghostly shadow of Filch waving a lantern and Mrs. Norris appeared on the corner of the wall from the opposite direction. Horror-struck, John froze momentarily as it seemed Filch was coming this way.

But, if Filch is around the corner, then who is coming from downstairs? John wondered. 

His hand trembled, and he readied himself to chuck his teddy bear at any second at the person coming up the stairs. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely breathe as the blurred figure came closer and closer. He closed his eyes and waited for the person to emerge in front of him. 

Although Sherlock was quite cold most of the time, now John hoped it was him and no one else, because he couldn’t imagine how horrible it would be if it was Professor Snape or any of the other professors who found a student wandering in the corridor two hours after curfew and attempted to hit teachers.

“John.”A familiar deep voice next to John said concisely. Though the person tried to keep his breathing steady, it wasn’t difficult to feel the slight gasp in his voice. 

“Sherlock! I knew… I knew it was you!! How could I just trust those ridiculous arrows?” John complained indignantly; he put down his teddy bear and muttered rejoiced, “Thank God it was you…” 

Sherlock lowered his head and looked at the strange map he held in his hands. All John could see was Sherlock’s black fluffy curly hair, and some beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. He didn’t wait for John to ask what had just happened; instead, he interrupted him in a small voice, “We must go, John. Filch will find us in any second.”

“Who’s there?” Right after Sherlock finished the sentence, Filch’s hoarse and sharp voice echoed in the corridor. They could hear Filch getting nearer.

“RUN!” Sherlock yelled.

“Take my hand.” 

The two of them sprinted to the fourth-floor, not looking back to see whether Filch was following.

John had no idea why, probably because he had been wandering in the cold castle for too long, he felt the exceptional warmth spread from Sherlock’s palm to his hand. 

They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the staircases. “Did you just run…to find me before?” John curiously asked as they both leaned against the fourth-floor marble wall and gasped. 

“Nope.” Sherlock frowned as though he hadn’t expected John’s question.

“But I saw you were sweating.” John looked up at the beads of sweat on Sherlock’s forehead again.

“Oh, that’s because… it was too hot.”

“Sherlock, you know,” John puffed, “You are not really good at lying.”

They laughed. 

The wall glimmered where the moonlight caught them, shined on Sherlock’s high cheekbones and trembling eyelashes.

At this moment, John felt Sherlock was the light took him out of the darkness.


End file.
